The goal of this project is to develop a comprehensive package of microcomputer software programs designed to perform a large variety of data processing procedures required for efficient management of contemporary animal resources supporting biomedical research. Phase-I formed the intellectual and technical foundation for the entire program package, and demonstrated the feasibility and technical merit of the project by fully developing several selected component subsystem programs. The goal of Phase-II will be completion of all remaining subsystem programs, rigorous testing of the entire system, and enhancing the product to run in a multiuser environment utilizng modern peripheral devices, with emphasis on security and password protection of the data base. Phase-III, supported entirely by private capital, will involve software production, marketing, sales, and user support. Grant support for the continuation of this project is essential to assure commercial feasibility of software production for a highly restricted, limited market at a cost which will encourage wide application of this powerful technology.